helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kusumi Koharu
|image = KusumiKoharu-OscarPromotion-Apr2017.jpg |caption = Kusumi Koharu, April 2017 |nickname = Miracle-chan |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 167cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Model, Singer, TV Personality, Actress |active = 2005–present ( years) |agency = |label = zetima |graduate = December 6, 2009 |acts = Morning Musume, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Kira☆Pika, MilkyWay, ZYX-α, Dream Morning Musume, Ex-ceed! |blog = |generation = 7th Generation |join = May 1, 2005 |mcolor = (2007-2009) (2005-2007) |debutsingle = Iroppoi Jirettai |lastsingle = Kimagure Princess |generation1 = 7th Generation |group1 = Dream Morning Musume |mcolor1 = |sig = Kusumiiauto.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Kusumi's Autograph }} Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) is a model, actress, TV personality and singer. She is a former member of the idol group Morning Musume and the side unit Dream Morning Musume, as well as a former exclusive model for the fashion magazine CanCam. Kusumi joined Morning Musume in 2005 as the only seventh generation member, being only twelve years old when she joined. Shortly after joining, she was given the role of Tsukishima Kirari for the anime Kirarin☆Revolution. She became the youngest Hello! Project soloist to debut following the release of "Koi☆Kana". She graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on December 6, 2009 to pursue a career in modeling. As a Hello! Project soloist under the name Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume), her highest selling single is "Balalaika" with 72,709 copies. Her lowest selling single is "Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!" with 14,468 copies sold. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Kusumi Koharu was born on July 15, 1992 in the village of Washima in Niigata, Japan (now part of Nagaoka City). Prior to joining Morning Musume, Kusumi was the captain of her school's volleyball team. 2005 In 2005, Kusumi auditioned for Morning Musume Audition 2005 and successfully passed. She joined Morning Musume in May 2005 as the only seventh generation member. 2006 Kusumi has been a member of the Hello! Project kickball team, Metro Rabbits H.P., since its formation in the beginning of the year. Starting on April 7, she was the voice actress for Tsukishima Kirari, the main character in the anime Kirarin☆Revolution. 2007 Early in the year, Kusumi was chosen to be a member of Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, a unit created to celebrate Morning Musume's 10th anniversary as a group. Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai also consisted of Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki and Niigaki Risa. Their first single, "Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA", was released on January 24. 2009 Apart from her activities in the aforementioned units, Kusumi was also a member of Kira☆Pika with ℃-ute's Hagiwara Mai and MilkyWay with Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Kikkawa Yuu and Kitahara Sayaka. Both units were formed for the Kirarin☆Revolution anime, which ended in March 2009. Kusumi also became a regular on TV Tokyo children's show Oha Suta, appearing every Tuesday. Kusumi was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group, ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Umeda Erika, Ogawa Saki, Wada Ayaka, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, and Sudo Maasa. After the first performance of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~, a shocking announcement was made that Kusumi would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project in December 2009. According to the official announcement, she was planning to be a model, similar to the graduation purpose of ℃-ute's Umeda Erika. Her graduation marked the end of the longest stable lineup of Morning Musume (the group had gone just over two years without any change in membership, the longest in its history), as it was the first change in the group's roster since the departures of Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki in 2007. 2010 Junjun, Linlin and Berryz Koubou's Natsuyaki Miyabi and Kusumi performed in Shanghai in June as a special 4-member unit called Ex-ceed!. Both volumes of her photobook, Sugar Doll, were created and released as apps for the Android phone on July 14, 2010. Kusumi announced on her blog that she would appear in a new commercial for Yamazaki brand "Funwari Shokupan" (white bread) that aired on July 16. Later on, it was announced that she and the past Morning Musume members that were still under Up-Front, formed the group Dream Morning Musume. The group debuted in late April with their first album Dorimusu ①, covering Morning Musume classic songs. From December 22 to December 27, Kusumi appeared in the stage play "Abe Naikaku" alongside Abe Natsumi and Yasuda Kei.Official Gekijyo Page The play is about the prime minister and politics. 2011 On September 24, it was announced that Kusumi had signed with a new modeling agency called ILLUME. On October 12, it was announced that Kusumi would miss the Dream Morning Musume event on due to the stomach flu. In late fall, she recorded a new song, "Asaasamba", which was released as a digital single. "Asaasamba" was also released in Petit Best 12 as a bonus track. 2012 On February 15, Dream Morning Musume released their first single, Shining Butterfly. 2013 On January 19th, Kusumi appeared on Youngtown radio show, filling in for Mitsui Aika, with Michishige Sayumi and Kikkawa Yuu. During that radio show, Kusumi revealed that the one of the reasons she auditioned for Morning Musume was to get into the entertainment industry and become a model. She was grateful to Morning Musume for helping her achieve that dream. She chose to graduate from Morning Musume at the age of 17 in order to model for CanCam, of which she considers a 'step up' from Morning Musume. Kusumi also revealed that she disliked the male fanbase she had as an idol and prefers her female fanbase as a model. In August, Kusumi participated in the Idol Koushien event. During the event, Kusumi mainly performed Kirarin☆Revolution songs. On December 20, Kusumi appeared in the stage play Shiritsu Hasuhasu Onna Gakuin as a guest performer. 2014 In March, Kusumi graduated from Oha Suta.Oha Suta. Broadcast Date: March 30, 2014. Beginning on July 22, Kusumi starred in the TV drama Again!! as Abe Tamaki, the leader of the American-styled cheer team. The TV drama would run through the summer season, with ten episodes in total. 2015 On July 23, Kusumi announced on her blog that she graduated from being an exclusive model for CanCam magazine following her last appearance in the September 2015 issue. On September 15, 2015, it was announced that Kusumi would be leaving the Blurred Sound Pops talk show from October. 2016 On January 9, Kusumi started hosting a weekly radio show titled Kusumi Koharu Kohappy Time on FM PORT. On April 1, Kusumi started hosting a second radio program called Kusumi Koharu no MEDIASHIP927 on BSN. On November 30, Kusumi's contract with was not renewed and she had decided to leave entirely."「久住小春に関するご報告」" (in Japanese). M-line club. 2016-11-30. However, she would stay in the entertainment industry. 2017 Kusumi's radio show Kusumi Koharu no MEDIASHIP927 ended on March 31. On April 7, it was announced that Kusumi had signed with the Oscar Promotion on New Year's Day, after completing her contract with with at the end of last November."元モー娘。久住小春、オスカーへ移籍 剛力彩芽主演ドラマにも出演決定" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-04-07. It was also announced that she would also be starring in Joshuu Seven, her first TV drama since joining the company, beginning on April 21. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister and an older brother. Kusumi also has a pet dog named Rui. |-|Education= When Kusumi joined Morning Musume, she was a first year middle school student. |-|Name Meaning= Kusumi's given name, "Koharu", means small (小; ko) combined with spring (春; haru). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kusumi Koharu: *'Miracle-chan': Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name': Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) *'Nickname': Miracle-chan, Koha (こは), Kussun (くっすん), Kohai, Koha-chan (こはちゃん), Kohacchi (こはっち), Kohappink (こはっピンク), KoHappy *'Birthdate': *'Birthplace': Nagaoka, Niigata, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 167cm *'Western Zodiac:' Cancer *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2005-05-01: Member **2005-05-01: Morning Musume Member **2009-12-06: Graduated *' Status:' **2005-05-01: Joined **2009-12: Moved to **2013-01: Moved to Just Pro (shared with J.P ROOM) **2016-11-30: Contract ended (not renewed) *'Oscar Promotion Status:' **2017-01-01: Joined *'Years in Morning Musume:' 4 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Grey' (2005-2007) **'Red' (2007-2009) *'MilkyWay Color:' Pink *'Dream Morning Musume Color:' Light Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2005–2009) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) **Kira☆Pika (2007) **MilkyWay (2008–2009) **ZYX-α (2009) *'Others Groups: ' **M-Line (2009-Present) **Dream Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Ex-ceed! (2010) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby': Volleyball, which she began in 3rd grade and was captain *'Favorite food': Umeboshi flavored snacks, Fruits & Raw Food. *'Favorite color': Pink *'Favorite kind of guy': Kind *'Favorite celebrities': Morning Musume & Amuro Namie *'Favorite H!P Member': Fujimoto Miki *'Audition Song': Furusato *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' Mikan Discography Participated In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Iroppoi Jirettai (Debut) *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess (Last) ;Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e ;MilkyWay *Anataboshi *Tan Tan Taan! ;Kira☆Pika *Hana o Pu-n / Futari wa NS ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu ;Dream Morning Musume *Shining Butterfly Discography The following singles and albums are released under the artist name Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) unless indicated otherwise. Singles *2006.07.12 Koi☆Kana (恋☆カナ) *2006.10.25 Balalaika (バラライカ) *2007.05.02 Happy☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡) *2007.11.07 Chance! (チャンス!) *2008.07.16 Papancake (パパンケーキ) *2009.02.04 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! (はぴ☆はぴ サンデー!) Digital Singles *2011.09.24 Asaasamba (アサアサンバ) (Kusumi Koharu) Albums *2007.02.28 Mitsuboshi (☆☆☆) *2007.12.19 Kirarin☆Land (きらりん☆ランド) *2008.12.17 Kirari to Fuyu (きらりと冬) *2009.03.11 Best☆Kirari (ベスト☆きらり) (Best Album) Group Songs *2006.02.15 Rainbow Pink (as Koha-pink; with Shige-pink) *2006.12.13 Wa~ MERRY Pin X'mas! (as Koha-pink; with Shige-pink) *2007.03.27 Takara no Hako (as Koha-pink; with Shige-pink) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, Linlin, and Junjun) *2009.03.18 Guruguru JUMP (with Linlin and Junjun) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (Sagara Naomi cover; with Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika, and Junjun) *2011.04.20 Mikan (Morning Musume cover; with Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, and Fujimoto Miki) *2011.04.20 Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Morning Musume cover; with Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, and Fujimoto Miki) Compilations / Other *2006.10.18 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection (#1 Koi Hanabi, #2 Love da yo☆Darling) *2006.11.22 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Original Soundtrack Vol.1 (#1 Koi☆Kana (Opening Ver.), #37 SUGAO-flavor (Ending Ver.)) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#9 Koi☆Kana) *2007.09.12 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 2 (#1 Happy☆彡) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#10 Happy☆彡) *2008.07.23 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 3 (#1 Chance!, #2 Ramutara, #3 Olala) *2008.08.27 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 4 (#1 Papancake, #3 Anataboshi (Kirari Ver.), #6 Sansan GOGO (Kirari Ver.)) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#8 Papancake) *2009.03.18 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 5 (#3 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!) *2010.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#13 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!) *2010.12.22 Various - Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#1 Happy☆彡, #10 Balalaika) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#17 Asaasamba) Solo DVDs *2009.09.30 Jump!! *2009.12.05 Morning Musume. Kusumi Koharu Graduation Memorial (モーニング娘。久住小春 卒業メモリアル) Other DVDs *2009.05.XX Morning Days Vol.3 (with Michishige Sayumi and Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.1 (with Li Chun, Tanaka Reina and Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.2 (with Li Chun, Tanaka Reina and Mitsui Aika) *2011.10.XX M-line Memory Vol.7 Publications Solo Photobooks #2006.03.24 Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) #2007.09.20 POP #2008.07.25 Koharu Nikki. (小春日記。) #2008.12.02 Tsukishima Kirari Kusumi Koharu Happy Memorial☆Photobook (月島きらり久住小春ハッピーメモリアル☆フォトブック) (Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)) #2009.09.27 Sugar Doll Books *2011.02.10 17sai no Tenshoku (１７歳の転職) (essay book) Works TV Programs *2005–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2005-2009 Music Fighter *2006–2009 Oha Suta (おはスタ) (as Tsukishima Kirari) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Piramekiino (ピラメキーノ) (5 episodes) *2009 Nachicoral Gakuen (ナチコラル学園) (2 episodes) *2009–2014 Oha Suta (おはスタ) (as a regular) *2010–2011 Oha Colosseum (おはコロシアム) (as a regular) *2012 Entame Tsuushin TV Dramas *2014 Gal Naikaku *2014 Again!! *2017 Joshuu Seven (女囚セブン) Anime *2006–2009 Kirarin☆Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) (voice of Tsukishima Kirari) Commercials *2010 Funwari Shokupan *2012 Samantha Thavasa Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) (as Minister's Son) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) (as the Herald) *2010 Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *2013 Kochira jiyugakuen a part-time high school (こちら自由学園 a part-time high school) *2013 Onna, Hito Urei (オンナ、ひと憂。) *2013 2LDK *2013 Shiritsu Hasuhasu Onna Gakuin (私立ハスハス女学院) Radio *2005 TBC Fun Field Mou Let's Mou Dash (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) (2 episodes) *2006 Myu~komi (ミュ〜コミ) (1 episode) *2006 Recommen! (レコメン!) (1 episode) *2009 Hello Pro ya nen! (ハロプロやねん!) (1 episode) *2016- Kusumi Koharu Kohappy TIME (久住小春 こはっぴーTIME) *2016-2017 Kusumi Koharu no MEDIASHIP927 (久住小春のMEDIASHIP927) Runway *2011 KOBE COLLECTION (神戸コレクション) *2012 Can this! (Canコレ!) *2012 STOCK STYLE 2012 SPRING／SUMMER *2012- Girls Award (ガールズアワード) *2013 Tokyo Runway 2013 S / S Magazines Cover girl *2009.02 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.232 *2009.04 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.240 *2011.05 Goo Bike *2012.01 CanCam Featured on the cover *2010.11 Peach Magazine Vol.30 (with Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina) *2011.11 CanCam *2012.06 CanCam *2012.09 CanCam *2012.12 Cancam *2013.03 Cancam *2013.09 Confetti Vol.106 Trivia *She is the second Morning Musume member to come from Niigata, following Ogawa Makoto. *The word "miracle" is used in relation to Kusumi a lot (whether as a nickname or as a catchphrase) because the 7th generation auditions were to find the "ace" for Morning Musume, whom Tsunku dubbed would be a "miracle." *During her audition, she stated that she prefers the "cool" images over "cute," and stated Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki as the members she admires the most. She has also stated that Fujimoto Miki is her favorite celebrity on both Hello! Morning and Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER. *Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Furusato." **At Morning Musume's 2009 Aki tour, her graduation song was, incidentally, also Furusato. *Her mentor figure within Morning Musume was Michishige Sayumi. *She is the youngest artist to debut solo within Hello! Project. *She was the best selling Hello! Project soloist in 2006 and 2007. *Claims to be anxious around older generation members, particularly Nakazawa Yuko and Yaguchi Mari. However, since being in Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, she has claimed to have calmed her anxiety around Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi. *She gets startled when someone speaks in Kansai dialect. *She was the first artist to achieve the 2.0 ratio in Hello! Project in years (the 2.0 ratio is First Week sales versus Total sales. In other words, she was able to double her first week sales). *In Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about Sumo Wrestling. *She refused to ever call Takahashi Ai "Ai-chan," and instead called her 'Takahashi-san' because she respected Takahashi greatly, although Takahashi said that she wanted her to call her Ai-chan. *She is close friends with Mitsui Aika. *She maintains an avid interest in healthy eating and raw food, and has written about these topics on her blog and in her 2011 autobiography and essay book, 17sai no Tenshoku. *She is the fourth former Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. The first being Fukuda Asuka, the second being Ishiguro Aya, and the third being Ichii Sayaka *She is the first Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project since 2000 when Ichii Sayaka graduated. *Tsunku has stated that Koharu is the most popular member in Hello! Project's history. *She ranked #10 in CDTV's 2009 "Which artists would you have as your girlfriend/lover" poll. *She ranked 6th in Asian Plus Photo Book's April 2010 "6 hot girls from Hello! Project." *Has been described as "noisy" by other members. Mitsui Aika has stated the Kusumi's voice is painful to the ears and that above being high-pitched, she is also very loud. *Many members have stated that Koharu never showed any feelings of sadness or frustration during her time in Morning Musume, and that she always went through things by herself, in order to not bother or worry the other members. *During her time in Morning Musume, Koharu was known to be very cheerful and bright, as well as a "mood-maker" in the group. *She and Kamei Eri were known to be "whatever works" comrades. *Niigaki Risa has expressed her love for Kusumi, and when they were both in Morning Musume their pairing name was Gaki-Koha. *Was a "troublesome kid" when she entered Morning Musume. *Members have said that Koharu is a "miracle" and have stated that she is quite an eccentric and interesting kid. Kamei Eri stated that "there will probably never be another girl like Koharu in this world" and that there "has never been a girl like her" during her graduation. See also *Gallery:Kusumi Koharu *Gallery:Kusumi Koharu Model Photos CD Sales Count Honorary Titles Kusumi Family Tree References External Links *Oscar Promotion Profile *Instagram *Official Blog | Translations *Kusumi Koharu Illume Model Profile (Archived) *Minna he Okuru Koharu no Kenkou Hanashi (Official Nutrition/Gardening Website) (Archived) *Tsukishima Kirari Discography cs:Kusumi Koharu es:Kusumi Koharu it:Kusumi Koharu Category:Kusumi Koharu Category:Morning Musume Category:7th Generation Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Kira☆Pika Category:MilkyWay Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:1992 Births Category:2005 Additions Category:Members from Niigata Category:ZYX Category:2009 Departures Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:M-line Category:Blood Type A Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:July Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Soloists Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Rainbow Pink Category:Red Member Color Category:Grey Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Just Pro Category:Cancer Category:Oha Suta